


The House Raid

by orphan_account



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Gen, chat, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short chatfic set in a Toontown house raid.





	The House Raid

-Jelly is sitting in his house in Toontown Central when suddenly he is interrupted by other Toons coming into his house-  
-It's a raid! Jelly had heard about raids before but he had never actually had one happen to him.-

Fritters: HELLO  
Fritz: Raid!  
Jelly: wait what the  
Jelly: how did you get in my house  
Fritters: LOL  
Fritz: Raid!  
Jelly: u r not on my friends list  
Jelly: leave my house right now  
Fritters: NOPE  
Fritz: We'll stay here...  
Jelly: :-(  
Fritz: let's take his jellybeans  
Fritters: Yeah  
Jelly: NO

\--At this point Jelly teleports back to Toontown Central-  
-But he doesn't change districts-  
-So the raiders find him again easily-  
Jelly: Huh?  
Fritters: xd  
Fritz: Hello again!  
Fritters: xD  
Jelly: NO  
Jelly: Go away!  
Jelly: Leave me alone!  
Fritters: no lol  
Jelly: Ugh...


End file.
